Batman Beyond
by thesuperspider
Summary: Terry Miginnes may be Batman, but that dousent mean he has it quite right yet. only a year into his career, some of the older Batman villians begin emerging from the shadows. pair that with big brother responsibilities, homework, and a girl who seems to have her eye on Terry for all the wrong reasons, and you get an awsome fanfiction!


Chapter 1:

"Mr Miginnes!" I heard my name being shouted as I sat up straight in my seat. I wiped some drool off the corner of my mouth. "Yes, Mr Bradford?" I asked the middle aged History teacher. "if my class is so boring, Mr Miginnes, perhaps the principal's office would be more entertaining?" I sighed as I rubbed my eyes. History was actually quite entertaining in my opinion. The reason I was so sleepy was that stupid Jokerz gang going a robbery spree these past few nights. Oh, didn't I mention? Im Batman in the present. Anyway, I couldn't tell the teacher that, so all could say was: "im sorry, sir, it won't happen again." He frowned at me. "will this be the same 'never again' as the last 4 times?" he said. I looked down. This time, he sighed. Just then, the bell rang. I prepared to speed out, but he cought me. "Mr Miginnes, would you mind hanging back a few minutes?" I nodded "no" as he picked up a book and dropped it on a snoozing girls desk. She sat up with a start. "wha?" she said groggily. "class is over, Ms Tan. But im afraid you'll be hanging back today with Terry here." She turned to look at me with her intense brown eyes. I tried not to make it obvious I was staring, cause I really wished it wasn't so easy to do. I'd heard rumors about her. Her parents are super rich from her dad's car company, and she was the basic spoiled, rich brat. She uses her dads money for everything, and on top of that, she wasent exactly hard on the eyes. She was an average height, with big brown eyes, tanned skin, with brown hair, and was very curvy. So, obviously, she had a, erm, "interesting" reputation. So, naturally, I tried to keep my distance, but she was just so stunning, it was hard to, sometimes, not wish i could talk to her. Of course, she helped with it: she usually kept her distance herself. Unless you were the team quarterback or a movie star, the only time she talked to you was if you were some poor boy she wanted to take advantage of. We stood in front of Mr Bradford's desk. "okay, Mr Miginnes, you've honestly always been one of my favorite students, but this year, you've been slipping. And as for you, Ms Tan…" he stopped. I looked over at Dana, who had blown a bubble with her gum. Mr Bradford and I both rubbed the bridges of our noses. He looked back up at her. "I understand your having a hard time with your move, but according to your Aunt, your parents sent you here to improve your grades and your habits. But, not only have your grades stayed the same, but in some classes, they've become WORSE." I let my eyes wonder over to her. She had a blank expression on her face. If she was troubled by the news, or was even listening, I couldn't tell. "anyway," Mr Bradferd continued, "since your both exhibiting such bad behavior, Terry, im assigning you to be Dana's tutter for this class and any other class Dana's other teachers recemend." We both reacted. "Mr Bradford, are you shore?" I said. "Im not shore about this." "tell me about it!" Dana said. "do you know what being seen with HIM is gonna do to my already fragile social status?" "no offense taken." I said. "oh, whatever." She retorted. "that's enough." Mr Bradford said sternly. "now, I realize this will be a difficult transition, but Terry used to be a straight A student. He's the perfect tutter for you, Dana. And Terry, perhaps having someone to tutter will help you get back on track on your studies." We both began to argue again, but he held up his hand. "my decision is final. Now, I don't care when you meet, but I'd prefer it to be at least twice a week." He then walked out. I stood there, trying to process it all. Tuttering? I could barely work out a scedual for watching my little brothers and being able to do my Cape Crucader thing. After a minute, it downed on me I was in a classroom alone with Dana Tan. I tried to think of something to say, but she beat me to the punch. "look, im not any happier about this as you are, so let's just get this tuttering thing done as fast as possible." "um.. yeah, totally. So, does tonight work for you?" I asked awkwardly. "okay, whatever." She said as she grabbed her bag and stormed out. I was left standing alone, in the empty classroom.


End file.
